hellsingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Integra gets kiddnaped
alucard:and thats the story about how my butt got pregnate pip:wow you had me right up untill the part with the misqitos and then i was just lost integra:hey guys im going to the store do you need anything pip:yes could you pick up some pea.... alucard:BLARG BLARG *slaps pip* s-sorry i had a sweet dream pip:....yeah u could just pic up some toilet paper and some peanut butter integra:ok well im off alucard:i didn't even know we ate peanut butter pip:yep hope she doesn't get kidnapped integra: *singing* we got to the store because we got tooo the store *stops* i have got to say life since i left shcrodinger back there has been really great i think im gonna *gets hit by a giant dodgeball* YAAH *blacks out* three hours later integra:uhh w-what happened *sees the major* major:*smirks* integra:WHO-WHO ARE YOU major:my name is hans shcrouba im glad to see you are avakened integra:what is going on here major:pacents frauline integra pacents integra:how about you tell whats going on right now major:veyre's zorin blitz zorin:both of my arms are guns major:ze captain captain:BLARG BLARG BLAAAAAAAAAAA major:and zey'res...guys wheres rip van winkle rip:gunintag i vas just picking apples and... i mean grrr i vas doing scary evil things major:...any vay zis my league of evil people...and im ze leader of...ze evil things integra:what do you want with me major:ve..guys vat are ve holdng her for captain:RANSOM BLARG BLARG major:ahh yes ransom ve are holding you for ransom..ve ae going to collect your ransom integra:your holding me for ransom major:danka for noticing integra:you really think my friends have that much pounds major:vell if zats your going to play it zorin shake her up a bit zorin:well i would be happy help you with that but incase your wondring both of my arms are GUNS major:right rip shake her up a bit rip:i don't think zats very sanitary getting my hands up in someones face and..ozer things major:alright captain shake her up a bit captain:BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG *shakes integra* integra:stop it stop it stop it major:YAA HAAA HAAAW so how did zat feel integra:that was comical major:oh you think ve are funny a real comdians zorin tell her a joke zorin:knock knock integra:whose there zorin:BOTH OF MY ARMS ARE GUNS major:tell him another one zorin what are attached to my body and are both guns integra:your... zorin:MY ARMS integra:yep major:any vay v... zorin:WHHYYYYY major:any vay zorin bring out ze machine zorin:BOTH OF MY ARMS ARE... major:YOUR RIGHT rip bring out rip:nope major:....all of you are terrible henchmen...ah i see captain had just brought out ze machine captain:BLARG integra:what exactly does this machine do major:you see ve insert your face in this end ad turn zis dyle and blow on zis end and it vill suck your face off integr:you don't need to do that really major:enough chit-chat rip place your countdown intehra:oh god what am i going to do theyre's no one to save me walter:I'LL SAVE YOU integra:no one at all walter:*sighs* rip:well certanly i will...5 lolypops (sorry i don't know how to count in german) 4 cupcakes zorin:*mumbles* my arms are guns rip:three peices of candy... integra:oh no no rip:two dead vampires one... integra:NO schro:karate chop *chops captain* major:VAT shcro:a punch to the face *punches zorin* major:WHO ARE YOU schro:my name is schrodinger zorin:*gets up* AND MY CODENAME IS ABEDEXTRESS WHICH IS CRUELY IRONIC BECAUSE MY ARMS ARE GUNS rip:vell yes zat is ironic schro:*yells somthing in german* BLEEP integra:wha...im im free major:NO YOU COMPLETLY DISENTERGRATED MY ROPE JUNK schro:DUPER KICK *kicks rip* rip:AH major:ZORIN STOP HIM zorin.........AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH major:vell if you vant somthing done right you have to do it yourself PREPARE TO...*gets shot by integra* integra:take that ya lousy... schro:houch integra:thats not the name i was going to call him zorin:i should probably stop you but both of my arms are guns so go ahead.... integra:great to hear initiate passage of time 4 hours later integra:and thats how schro saved me schro:ze end